Usuario:RedNeburí/Mini-archivo 1
Escribid por Pinkie Pie!!! Gracias!!!! Gracias por el muñeco de nieve, para el nombre tienes que contactar con wikia, creo que alguien lo publico hace poco en algun blog... Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:37 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Claro Que quiero ser tu amigo,pero por desgraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (4 semanas despues) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacia,no me va el chat :S Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 18:34 17 nov 2011 (UTC) Re: Pos como ya dije,me da igual,elije tu .-.,a mi no me importa en lo absoluto,pero si no sabes cual elegir,pos la 2 .-. Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 19:57 17 nov 2011 (UTC) chat A mi no me funciona, pero como dice en el rincon de la comunidad puedes usar este --Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 17:14 19 nov 2011 (UTC) PAU Hola lo que pasa es que por ahora hay muchos personajes secundarios en PAU, el "Concurso" se volverá a abrir cuando termine la Tercera Temporada, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 19:47 19 nov 2011 (UTC) RE Me da lo mismo, decidi vos, y bueno, seamos amigos =) ponme a Monferno Archivo:026-RAICHU.gifCortecia de su amigable vecino, Electro Archivo:026-RAICHU.gif Sip Se suben dibujos dandole a Sumbit, Sumbit Art. Aunque creo que DA esta fuera de tu alcanze, deberias mejorar mas antes de untirte Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 12:22 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Amigos Vale o3o Archivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngSabes quien soy •y tienes ganas de conocermeArchivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngCotillea un poco por ahí ¡y Entretente un poco! 12:35 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Amigos Vale o3o Ponme a Blaziken Archivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngSabes quien soy •y tienes ganas de conocermeArchivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngCotillea un poco por ahí ¡y Entretente un poco! 12:35 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Claro n.n Claro que si me gustaría, te pongo un Oshawott ¿Oki? A mi puedes ponerme un Phione o un Sneasel. †Λяι-¢нαη~¡ωα кαωαιι ηє!Asobitai?† 13:06 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Ok 1. Elijo a la segunda 2.Gracias por el squirtle ninja :) ¿lo puedo usar como fake? Archivo:026-RAICHU.gifCortecia de su amigable vecino, Electro Archivo:026-RAICHU.gif Claro, despues de todo es tu creacion, por cierto, ¿inscribes tu serie en mi nuevo concurso? http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Juan123capo/Premios_Juan123capo_inicio_2012 cortecia de su amigable vecion, ElectroArchivo:Elekid_mini-1-.gifArchivo:Raichu_Caminando.pngArchivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif Tatatatntachaaan!!!! Hola Mincci!! ¿Te cambiastes de cuenta , no? ¿Te acuerdas de el dibu que te prometí? ¡PUES YA LO TENGO HECHO! me costo mucho TT_TT Como te gustaba Leafeon, y a mi glaceon, te hice un dibu de los 2!! (En forma dibu, porque en fotografía ya esta muy vista D:) Archivo:Imagen_012.jpg Perdona por la mala calidad, pero creo que se vera bien... Y perdona si dibujo mal :S Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Suikun-chan a su servicio Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Hablame Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif O mira mi saga :3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 21:40 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Completa Por favor, completa la reserva de PRM cuanto antes. Gracias. Aqui va la firma ¿no? 20:57 26 nov 2011 (UTC) .-. ya te dije que no me importa,elige tu .-. Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 02:20 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias me encanto el sprite que me hicistete gusta pachirisu 18:03 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Lo hice ayer Ves el ante-penúltimo, el DJ ese es el mio :D Archivo:Zorua_MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png 14:49 1 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡si! si. ¿por q no?, quiero ser tu amiga Archivo:Mini_mew.gifEsta epoca es tan dulce. Hay gente [[Usuario_Discusión:Xoxo_gossip_girl|que no lo cree, pero ¡¡¡'Háblame!!! ]]Archivo:Mini_mew.gif 19:00 1 dic 2011 (UTC) obviamente Si a cherrim ¡¡¡q comiense la cherrymania!!! Archivo:Mini_mew.gifEsta epoca es tan dulce. Hay gente [[Usuario_Discusión:Xoxo_gossip_girl|que no lo cree, pero '¡¡¡'Háblame!!! ]]Archivo:Mini_mew.gif 14:54 2 dic 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias gracias mucahs graciass por el mm de roxy y puedes intentar el vs si quieres claro.te gusta pachirisu 00:14 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Amigos quieres ser mi amiga?ponme a pachirisu y como agradecimiento por los sprites de roxy te doy estos pachirisus Archivo:Pachirisu_DP_hembra_-_copia_(2).png y Archivo:Pachirisu_DP_hembra_-_copia_(3).pngte gusta pachirisu 02:08 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola RedNeburí en mi audición (Audiciones/Pokesho en Johto) queda un puesto libre de rival coordinador por si te interesa. My the best Vale ponme a jirachi Psychic-boss70 22:17 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Pues.... sí, yo tengo Novio desde hace tiempo o_o.... Y no, no lo conozco en persona. Aquí CASI nadie conoce a su novi@ en persona... ¿Por qué querías saberlo o_o? --Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Suikun-chan a su servicio Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Hablame Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif O mira mi saga :3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 21:31 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Sperepe :B Speeee hora speee :D Sí, ahora sí :D мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 21:59 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Hum... me lo pensarePsychic-boss70 17:07 17 dic 2011 (UTC) mira Te hice esto Archivo:Paulette_chándal_MM.pngArchivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif 20:47 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Mira yo te e echo una carol nadadora Archivo:Carol_nadadora.png Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif 22:34 20 dic 2011 (UTC) hola te hago un trueque,yo te doy esta cara de Oshaccino:Archivo:Cara_de_Oshaccino.pngSe que está mal.................................................. y tu sigues con APX. Es broma:Gratis,si la quieres. PD:En serio,continua APX. SI si me gusta APX,ademas tengo la plantilla en mi pagina,por no decir que tambien me inscribi¡El Mega Latios! 10:56 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Navidad Toma tu regalo Archivo:Glaceon_OCPA-1-.png , Archivo:Leafeon_NB.gif , Archivo:Oshawott_NB.gif y Archivo:Minccino_NB.gif 'Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif 15:52 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Esto... De nada por el regalo, si, gracias por el Charizard me gusta mucho :-D. Y... No se si sabias pero.... tu me gustas... Att:Juan, tu amigo Mensajes, Respuestas o Dudas aqui Yeah! Ya me compraron el juego de Zelda: SS pero todavia no lo uso ¿quieres ser mi amiga? Soy Tu Madre! xD 04:20 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Bueno... No lo recordaba o_O, pero bueno ya te repuse en mi lista jijiji Soy Tu Madre! xD 21:27 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Regalo Hola, ten Archivo:Chansey_NB.png y Archivo:Cleffa_NB.png Archivo:Snivy_icon.gif Att:Juan, tu amigoArchivo:Snivy_icon.gifArchivo:Purrloin_icon.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Purrloin_icon.gifArchivo:Roselia_icon.gifMy inspiration Archivo:Roselia_icon.gif PAD Hola Nebu, pasaba a decirte si en PAD puedes aparecer con Paulette Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy_by_Poke_diamond.pngSasuke UchihaArchivo:Cara_de_Emolga_(1)_by_diamond.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Combusken.png Visita mi Clan o puntate a el Archivo:Cara_de_Quilava.png Inscripsiones hola redneburi y las inscrpsiones de liga mundial quien es juan? Soy Aleexaandroo RE:Puedo Iba a crearlo yo, pero si lo quieres crear por mi esta bien PD: Al parecer en PE alguien te insulto Archivo:Snivy_icon.gifTu sabes quien soy y si no, ¡Conoceme! Archivo:Snivy_icon.gif 1. Ok 2. KnightGirl 3. Igualmente [[Archivo:UMBREON_I.gifJuan123capo]] ¿Dudas? Archivo:Snivy_icon.gif Huevo Invisible Toma tu Lugia oscuro guardián nacido del huevo! Archivo:HuevoMisterioso_1.gif (Ten presente que las imágenes en movimiento no son fáciles de hacer) Puffle Gracias por adoptarlo! Juan vs tu bueno en una serie pero si quieres puedo hacer una batalla de la wikia de dos usuarios :D ok... vocaloid: nekomura iroha UTAU: haruka nana y el mio (obviamenteXD) Archivo:Mini_mew.gifEsta epoca es tan dulce. Hay gente [[Usuario_Discusión:Xoxo_gossip_girl|que no lo cree, pero ¡¡¡'''Háblame!!! ]]Archivo:Mini_mew.gif 19:50 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Ah Ya lo cojo, tu nuevo nombre ya... pues felicidades y estube fuera por los estudios El Maestro del Suspense 16:50 9 ene 2012 (UTC) RE Entonces... ¿Es una broma? Claro :) Este soy yo Awwwwww *3* ES MUY CUTE :D! Grax nebu ^^!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y el sprite me encanta :3. Muchas gracias, enserio ^^ Archivo:Suicune_mini.gifIs time for sing. Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Follow Me! ;) Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif And tomorrow... Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 19:08 19 ene 2012 (UTC) HOLAAAAA!!!!! hola claro que me lo pasaré muy bien y si puedo ser tu amigo :) mi color favorito es el rojo Archivo:chn.png soy novato asi que, si ves que hago algo mal, ya sabes porque es Archivo:chn.png por cierto que querias decir con Ponme a leafeon a ti??? Archivo:chn.pngSc90 16:52 20 ene 2012 (UTC)Archivo:vg.png ok te dejo hacer los cambios pero... que me gusten Archivo:chn.pngSc90 17:00 20 ene 2012 (UTC)Archivo:vg.png '''QUE GUAY!!!!!!!!! me encanta enseguida lo relleno y muchas gracias Archivo:chn.pngSc90 17:21 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Claro En 1° Lugar soy mujer, y si quiero ser tu amiga :) --Turky11 20:42 21 ene 2012 (UTC) RE Yo tambien quiero que hablemos, quedamos el 22 en el chat a las 19:00 (hora española), es casi seguro que yo pueda, aunque talvez no. Archivo:Cranpardos icon.png Soy Juan Archivo:Explotar icon.png Ten Aqui tienes tu Scepzipert Archivo:Scepzipert.png Archivo:Zekrom_mini-1-.gif[[Usuario:El Neko|'K'u'm'a'']] [[Usuario discusión:El Neko|'S''hi'c'h'i'b'u'k'a'i']]Archivo:Reshiram_mini.gif 16:59 22 ene 2012 (UTC) YAY Me encanta º3º Es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy Cute ^^. Graxie. Archivo:Suicune_mini.gifIs time for sing. Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Follow Me! ;) Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif And tomorrow... Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 20:51 23 ene 2012 (UTC)